Give me Everything
by Tendencies' Wrath
Summary: It wasn't something bad, nor it was something good. He felt incredibly weird next to him and that was not right for him, so, why not avoid him and try to get him out? Oh, the deed is really hard to accomplish when that someone is as persevering as Jellal Fernandez is the one you try to get off of you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic.**

* * *

**Give me everything.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

Okay, it wasn't something good, neither it was bad; it was just too damn weird to think about the subject or to feel that way whenever he was close to him. And that was saying when he accidentally came close to that man, since he avoided him like he was the most hideous thing in the whole world and as such, he stood at least 20 meters away from him with the cold-shoulder as his only weapon while he tried to think of something else; distract his mind with brawls when the guild had one of them or with Gray when he was desperate enough to do it, damn, he even asked the ice-mage to fight against him whenever the one making him feel that insane way was close.

The situation was grave indeed if things got that far.

And to make it worse, he had to live with the guy until he gathered enough money to pay a home or apartment to go and live on his own, which seemed to be a solution that would never arrive thanks to his 'bad guy' tag.

But, explaining a little, he came to Fairy Tail two months ago, after being released in the Council's good eyes for doing things without mental or physical control of his faculties during the time the crime was committed, and since he didn't remembered anything besides his childhood friends or the Oracion Seis ordeal, he went to the place where one of them was sure to be.

Now you get it, right?

We are talking about Jellal Fernandez.

Yes. The previous Wizard Saint and enemy of Team Natsu came to join the guild of his past enemies, if they could be considered as such after the explanation they received, joining the ranks of the bustling guild in no time thanks to Erza's efforts in convincing the old Master Makarov and most of the members that accepted the guy with the best of their hearts… except Natsu that is.

The dragon-slayer didn't say anything at first, but the instant those insane feelings came to the surface, he always was the one to voice out how outrageous was for them to have him there… with excuses like the events of the Tower of Heaven incident, the Nirvana ordeal and the fact that maybe he could turn against them when they least expected.

Of course, those were lame excuses, which was made evident when Erza didn't do anything to shut him up when he spoke of them, not even when the blue-haired man looked down in regret when Natsu started with his ramblings… but it was the reason of why he tried to grew closer to the boy with the house-sharing affair and the attempts to talk to him at the guild.

Which was the situation now.

"If you allow me to talk, maybe…" He was cut short.

"Get away, dammit! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" The fire dragon screamed loud enough for everyone to hear after pushing the man back to hit against a table. His next words being so harsh and hateful that poor Jellal could only flinch at listening them. "If you get close to me one more time besides home, I'll scorch you!"

And with that he left, the rest of the guild watching his departing figure with clenched teeth and fists before they turned to look at the man standing shakily against the table with pity and sadness in their eyes. He too watched the dragon-slayer leave the place but not with anger or cluelessness… he was sad that he couldn't befriend the boy of whom he thought he found a friend long ago… even after everything that happened and was explained to him.

Everyone understood and forgave him for what he did, getting the fact that it wasn't him the one that caused all that pain and that on the contrary, he was a good guy that would have troubles with killing the smallest of beings.

"No progress again, I see." A soft voice said to him while two hands helped him to get straight on his feet.

"Erza," Said the man in acknowledgement, thanking her for the help and going to sit with her on the bar's stools to talk, the guild now doing the usual stuff after everything settled down. "As you see, I cannot talk with him; he pushes me away, literally, when I try to do so."

"Do you want me to get some sense into him?" She asked quietly, the hand holding her drink clenching slightly at the words, getting a negative shook of the head from him before receiving the same words as every time.

"I want to do this on my own, Erza, if I ask for your help my relationship with Natsu will be just a façade that he'll play in front of you." She nodded as always, unconvinced by his words. He smiled, knowing fully well how much she wanted to help him and how much she was containing herself from doing it because he asked her to, she was a good friend; one whom he betrayed in the most terrible of ways and whom he cause a lot of suffering when she didn't deserved it. He always reminds that to himself in order of knowing how much could he ask of her and how much he owed her. "Thank you for understanding again, I know that it's hard for you to see me as his personal punching bag but I have my reasons."

"But, what will you do with him? You can't be his 'punching bag' forever, Jellal." Said man looked at the ceiling in thinking before returning his gaze at the red-haired beauty at his side with a confident smile.

"I will try to talk to him tonight, if nothing changes after it, I will follow your advice and move in with Gray." She returned the smile slightly before standing up from her seat and marching to the front door of the guild; now that Jellal couldn't see her, a frown and doubtful look showed itself on her pretty face.

'I hope you know what you're doing.'

* * *

_That night…_

Jellal waited until it was late at night to come back to the house he shared with the volatile boy, preferring to catch him inside than to have him getting away from him because he got there first and was awake; which happened most of the time.

He opened the front door quietly and stepped inside after checking that the place was dark and the dragon-slayer's snoring was coming from one of the rooms… well, he slept on a hammock and Jellal on a couch inside a single bedroom, which happened to be the living room, kitchen and bathroom too, so… after checking that there was some snoring coming from inside the place, he stepped in and close to the sleeping man, watching him sleep with a peaceful face that was rare for him… when the blue-haired man was close, that is.

Jellal straightened up himself and thought about it one more time, his eyes glowing with resolve when he was finally ready to wake him up and talk out their differences. 'Here goes nothing.'

But then, something unbelievable happened.

"Jellal…" Said man stopped completely. Did Natsu just mention him in his sleep? The azure-haired stared in shock at the sleeping man, watching how his face was now twisting into something like… arousal? Of course, that couldn't be! Then again, he was panting and starting to sweat, mentioning softly the name of the spectator multiple times, sometimes in quick succession.

He backed away a few steps, fear and shock evident in his face. Was this the reason behind why the dragon-slayer didn't want him near him? Then it was completely understandable! Jellal would be lying if he said that he wouldn't do the same!

Though…

Curiosity can kill, and he wanted to hear more from Natsu, so he leaned closer and listened carefully to whatever he was mumbling in his sleep… temptation urging him to whisper some things to watch the boy's reaction.

Come on!

The guy needed some payback for all that manhandling, right?

Jellal smirked.

Of course he did.

"You want more?"

"Yeah…"

"Natsu…"

"Mmm…"

Stifling a chuckle from escaping him, the former saint -not so saint right now- continued to whisper sweet nothings to the boy's ear, watching amused how he shivered and shifted on his bed. That is, until Natsu's eyes shot open and his body turned to face the surprised man next to his bed, his breathing was hard and he was gasping for breath as he straightened his torso to level his eyes with the azure-haired ones.

"U-uh… Hello!" He said sheepishly before being grabbed forcefully on the shoulders and tackled to the ground, the pink-haired's eyes wide open as they inspected every detail of the man's face while he was on top of him. "N-natsu...!"

"Jellal..." A soft yet needy voice came out of the dragon-slayer, startling Jellal and sending shivers down his spine. "I… want… you..."

"W-what?" Was all he could managed to say, his body too shocked to do anything as he saw one hand moving to caress his left cheek. Jellal blushed at the touch, now his body was reacting and a hand moved to stop the dragon-slayer's. "N-natsu! Stop! This isn't a dream!"

"Good." And he forcefully released his hand from his hold, moving himself to immobilize the man under him as he continued to gaze lustfully at Jellal's face… and body. "I'll take everything from you…"

"W-what..?" And before he could talk any further, he felt Natsu's lips crash hardly against his, the boy stunning him by trying to force his tongue inside the ex-saint's mouth; moving a hand behind his head to force him into opening it.

After a while of making out, heatedly and passionately, Natsu let go of the azure-haired and looked at him in the eyes, witnessing the blushed face of the man and his dazed eyes tempting him to go at it one more time.

But he was shocked when, this time, Jellal took the initiative; his mouth moving in between the heated kisses to say something. "You'll have… to work hard to… take everything from me… Natsu."

The pink-haired smirked, moving to hug the man and deepen the kiss. "In that… I'm the best."

"Good…"

* * *

_A week later…_

Erza was puzzled.

And that was understated.

Erza was shocked beyond any point of measurement.

From one day to the other, things changed between Natsu and Jellal, and she still couldn't understand why.

Laughing together, sharing the table or their food, doing missions, and many other things that she wouldn't have believed in if she hadn't witnessed it with her own eyes; and she would be damned if she didn't say that she saw how Natsu's eyes had some kind of spark every time he was close to Jellal.

Of course, she tried asking her azure-haired friend but every time she questioned him about what he did to change Natsu's mind a week ago, he blushed furiously and retreated to the men's restroom. Not a single word coming out of him.

And when she tried with Natsu…

"Nothing, we just talk our differences." The pink-haired commented with a shrug and small blush on his cheeks that made the Titania quirk an eyebrow in curiosity; she needed a better answer than that one.

"Natsu, tell me now before I force you," She said tired of the roundabout attitude her two friends were having with her, summoning a sword to prove she was talking seriously. "Now, tell me or face punishment."

"Natsu." Jellal called for him, walking close to the talking pair, having seen the two talking and knowing that it was because Erza wanted some answers from them and their change from enemies to best friends. He laid a hand on the pink-hair's shoulder and smiled to him, receiving a smile in return before both faced the confused Titania. "We have to tell her, she won't let the others know, and if we keep it secret…"

"Ah, maybe you're right." Natsu answered with a small nod, pointing a thumb outside the guild. "Though, it'll be better if we tell her outside, the others might listen."

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not here and tell me what's wrong?" The scarlet-haired woman said through gritted teeth, not liking their secrecy. Both guys nodded and escorted her to the outside of the building, heading to the East Gate park with the woman on toe.

When they arrived, they moved to sit under the tree at the middle of the park, looking at each other one last time before nodding and facing Erza; the woman was using the last of her patience.

"We…" Natsu started, shaking his head when he noticed that he was putting the blame on the two. "I, I acted like an ass with Jellal since he arrived, remember?"

"Yes." Erza answered with a small nod, remembering all the beatings and screaming that the azure-haired had to stand from the pink-haired.

"Well, I had a reason for that." He continued. "I… I smelled something in him that made me… go…"

"Yes?"

"I smelled something on him that made me feel uncomfortable… in a bad way…"

"At least, until last week," Jellal continued with a small blush and smile, looking at the grass in which they were sitting; not seeing Natsu nod at his words and Erza quirk an eyebrow at his reaction. "Remember that, I was going to talk things through with Natsu at night… that day when I told you 'if things go down, I'll move in with Gray'…?"

The knight nodded slowly.

"I found out why he was acting like that." Jellal tried to continue but the memory of that night kept on making him blush furiously, much to Erza's confusion and Natsu's joy.

"And what was it?" She said with a feeling at the pit of her stomach telling her that she already knew the answer; and it increased when the two guys moved to hold hands and smile in each other's direction.

"I liked Jellal." Natsu stated as if was the simplest thing in the world, making the Titania's eyebrows reach the sky and her eyes widen like saucers. Jellal punched him slightly on the arm, looking at him questioningly.

"I 'liked' Jellal?" The pink-haired nodded with a big bright grin.

"Of course! Because I love you now." He said with a soft voice that made the woman in front of them gape in shock at the words; Jellal, on the contrary, blushed furiously and punched him on the shoulder again, smiling at Natsu's confession.

"S-so…" Erza tried to form words but discovered that it was really hard at the moment; the boys chuckled at her expression. "Y-you're saying that… you two…? Seriously…?"

"Uh-huh." Jellal said with a nod, smiling at her. "We are more than friends."

"And more than best friends." Natsu added with his big grin, winking in Erza's direction to assure her that it was real. And it was so much of a confirmation that the poor woman's nerves finally took their toll on her, and she passed out; to the two boys' confusion. "What's up with her?"

"Maybe she wasn't ready to get the full picture." Jellal commented with a hand supporting his head in thinking, crawling to be next to the Titania and see her expression closely; he stopped a fit of laughter from escaping him, knowing well that it was ungentlemanly to do so in this kind of cases.

Being as curious as he was, Natsu moved to see the same his lover saw, snorting first, laughing then when he saw the face the mighty knight had on her; rolling on the floor while the azure-haired took out a handkerchief from his pants' pockets and started to clean Erza's face a bit. They needed to take her with them and leave her on her bed at Fairy Hills, and that was a long road.

As for her. She was drooling, blushing furiously and having a nosebleed.

They needed to leave her presentable enough if they wanted to cross the whole town without anyone seeing her in that state; but just in case –and because he heard Natsu's suggestion-, Jellal took a picture or two of her, smirking playfully at the dragon-slayer posing next to the woman, the boy giving a peace sign and grinning amusedly to the camera.

Oh, they were a pair of devils.

**The end.**

* * *

**Just to let out some steam and get a good laugh.  
**

**I can't believe I kept this for almost 6 months without publishing it.  
**

**Don't worry though, there'll be more... *cackles evilly*  
**

**Saludos.**


End file.
